Insubstituível
by Morgan Singleton
Summary: Sirius foi obrigado a se esconder com Remus Lupin no final do terceiro ano de Harry por questões de segurança, vcs devem todos lembrar disso. SLASH.


Disclaimer: tudo éda j k

"Com Remus", disse Dumbledore. "Esconda-se com Remus."

Ao ver de Sirius, a escolha de Dumbledore para o seu esconderijo parecia até proposital. Mas não podia ser. Ninguém sabia daquilo. Era um segredo do próprio Sirius e do querido, querido Remus.

Desde o término do terceiro ano letivo de Harry, ainda não haviam tido tempo de conversar. Tudo acontecera muito rápido, e ambos sabiam que havia questões mal resolvidas. Como tocar no assunto depois de doze anos? Como morar juntos? Conviveriam como se nada tivesse acontecido?

"_Não mesmo", _pensou Sirius.

"_Que susto. O toque da campainha me assusta, tal é a pouca freqüência com que o ouço", _pensou um cansado Remus, vestido em casaco e calça marrons surrados, enquanto ia abrir a porta.

-Quem é?

-Sou eu, Sirius. Dumbledore pediu que eu me refugiasse aqui, mas se for um incômodo, eu...

Remus não abriu, mas escancarou a porta. Os olhos arregalados revelavam a ansiedade por vê-lo, por ver Sirius.

-Incômodo? – perguntou para um Black de sorriso irônico no rosto. – Me ofende deste modo.

Longos segundos se passaram enquanto trocaram olhares da mais pura cumplicidade.

-Se sinta em casa, Sirius.

Sirius simplesmente não sentiu vergonha de abrir a geladeira, deitar no sofá, ou de fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse, o que deixava Lupin muito satisfeito. O que mais queria era que o amigo descansasse e que fossem embora as olheiras roxas, que tanto afastavam aquela aparência sempre jovial.

Mas horas se passaram, e Sirius parecia tão cansado quanto antes, e até mais tendo do que quando chegou.

-Vou deixar você descansar, Sirius, imagino que queria rel...

-Remus – interrompeu Sirius, sem olhar para ele, sentado em uma velha poltrona vermelha – Me dá um abraço.

-Sirius.

-Me dá um abraço, Remus.

Era uma ordem intimidadora, que fez com que o rosto de Lupin ruborizasse. Olhou para baixo, sem poder sustentar em seu corpo o tipo de emoção que aquele pedido lhe trazia. Sem poder imaginar como seria olhar para Sirius naquele momento.

"_Não pode ser real este pedido. Não pode ser real que ele ainda..."_

Sirius suspirou, como sempre, impaciente.

Aproximou-se de Remus, que, unindo um restante de coragem, olhou-o.

-Quando vamos falar sobre isso? – perguntou Black.

-Sirius, é impossível voltarmos ao que éramos antes.

Olhou para o lado, novamente fugindo da mágoa que veria se olhasse nos olhos cinzas à sua frente.

-Estamos em guerra – continuou – Em guerra não nos sobra tempo para outras...

-Olha, eu esperei tempo, muito tempo, para ver você...

-Termina de escutar...

-Você ainda gosta de mim?

-Você não compreende...

-E você não pode entender o tempo que eu passei sozinho.

-Não estou sabendo me explicar direito...

-Então me abraça.

-Sirius! Eu amo você. Não acho que agüentaria te perder novamente numa guerra. Eles podem te achar Sirius. Estão te procurando, eles podem te achar e te matar. – enquanto Lupin falava, sua voz ia ficando mais firme.

Em estado de choque, Sirius colocou a mão no rosto de Remus. Falou em um tom de voz baixo, porém sério.

-Eu sou a pessoa que ama você. Sendo seu amigo ou seu amante, a pessoa que você vai perder é aquela que te ama, e isso não vai mudar. – beijou a testa te Remus – O tempo que passaríamos juntos aqui seria o melhor da minha vida.

Afastou-se de Lupin.

-Mas não vou tolerar morar com você sem poder abraçá-lo e fingindo que não amo você. – disse enquanto colocava a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta. – Você é insubstituível, Remus.

Sirius sorriu e saiu. Lupin não podia se mover. Ele estava indo embora.

"_Não posso perder a chance..."_

-Não posso perder a chance. – disse em voz bem alta. Sirius parou do lado de fora da porta e esperou.

-Se eu perder você – continuou – vou sofrer mais pelo seu destino do que pela minha perda. Porém não há nada mais certo... nada mais humano – sua voz vacilava com as lágrimas – do que sofrer por uma pessoa... pela única pessoa insubstituível... que eu já encontrei."

-Vem aqui, Remus.

Lupin ficou ao mesmo tempo feliz e envergonhado de saber que Sirius havia escutado.

Levantou-se e foi ao encontro de Sirius, a pergunta já em mente:

-Você quer um abraço?

-Eu quero um beijo e um abraço.


End file.
